High-frequency switches are used for passing or blocking high-frequency signals. In the case of passing a high-frequency signal, a high-frequency switch should have a low ohmic resistance and, in the case of blocking a high-frequency, the switch should have a constant capacitance, which is sufficiently small or even as small as possible. High-frequency switches may be realized in different technologies like GaAs technology or MOS technology (MOS=metal oxide semiconductor).
High-frequency switches are commonly used in mobile phones, which leads to the desire to have a high-frequency switch with a better trade-off between intermodulation characteristics, which are important for high data rate systems like UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System), and current consumption, wherein a low current consumption is important for a high standby time of the mobile phone.